


Before we were us

by ignaIoser



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:13:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24580624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ignaIoser/pseuds/ignaIoser
Summary: josie hurts herself, and the only person she can count on is hope, her crush.
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman
Comments: 6
Kudos: 85





	1. As long as I'm here, with you

**Author's Note:**

> this will all probably be in lowercase and may be a few spelling errors.  
> but its OKAY because its my first fan fic. enjoy ;)

josie- Hey, Hope. Sorry to bother you, but are you busy rn?

hope- Hey, Jo. No, I’m not busy. Why? Are you okay?

josie- yeah. well no, i’m not okay. I'm hurt, bad 

hope- Oh, my god Jo! Do you need me to call your dad?

josie- No! I just need a ride to the ER. You can drive, right?

hope- Um, yeah. I’ll just grab my things. I’ll be there in 5.

_____

Josie knew Hope would be worried about her, because that’s Hope Mikaelson. But the Hope Mikaelson she knows would be smart enough to call her dad, but Josie didn’t want to burden her dad with this stuff. Not the stuff she wasn't technically allowed to do. 

Josie noticed the rising anxiety in her mind. Her palms began to sweat as she over thought about how she got into this mess. Hope burst through the door, and Josie couldn’t help but notice the panic that was on Hope’s face. Hope's worried eyes immediately fixated on the mess infront of her. Josie saw Hope's eyes trail down to her leg, which was completely purple, and most definitely broken. There she was, laid on the floor, wincing in pain. She could tell it was a sight that hurt Hope, but not for the reason Josie wanted.

Josie had crushed on Hope for 2 years. After Hope's parents had passed away, Hope seeked Josie's help, because everyone knew how great Josie's advice was. Shortly after, Josie and Hope had become inseperable, leading to confusion for Josie. I mean, Josie had had a few crushes before, but this one hit her harder than ever. Josie would often find herself drifting into a day dream, imagining scenarios with Hope. Only to be snapped out of it by Satan herself, Penelope Park. 

"Who ya thinking about?" Penelope said sarcastically. "Nobody." Josie quickly snapped back, but Penelope knew her better than anyone. She could see through Josie like glass.  
"Come on, JoJo. You can tell me. We're like, friends now aren't we?."  
"No, we're not. And no, because i'm not thinking about anybody." Josie quickly gathered her books and headed to Defensive Magic class. It was her favourite class, because she was Hope's partner. And Hope was really good for... helping her.

_____

Josie quickly snapped back to reality when Hope harshly braked. Josie was confused. How did she get in Hope's car?  
"Oh, you're up. You passed out when you tried to stand on your leg. So I carried you to my car, dodging your dad. Which, may I add, is a very irresponsible Josie Saltzman move. What did you do Jo?"  
Of course she couldn't tell Hope the real reason. She was trying to axhieve astral projection, which her dad doesnt let her do, since last time she did it, it sent Lizzie spiralling, leading to one of her "episodes".  
"Uh, I was trying to do magic, but my dad doesn't allow it, because of, you know, the L situation. I was trying to do astral projection, to, um, prank Raf." Total lie. "But I couldn't get a good signal, so I balanced between the roof and my balcony. Then I slipped. And I'm sure you can guess the rest, so I'll spare you the details. "  
"Okay?" Josie could tell Hope knew something was up, but she didn't question it. 

_____

They arrived at the hospital as quickly as they could, considering traffic and stop signs. Hope told Josie to stay in the passenger seat until she got a wheelchair for her to sit in. Hope wheeled her in to the register desk. The woman handed Hope the forms, implying that she had to fill them out for Josie.  
After a few minutes of Hope asking very personal questions, (like seriously, why did the hospital need to know the last time her last mentrual cycle was?) Josie handed it in at the desk. 

They waited, and waited, and waited. 

After Josie's phone had died, she sat in silence for a while. She looked over to Hope, and damn did she look good today. Josie couldn't fill her mind with those thoughts. She had to be Hope's friend, nothing more, nothing less. She could just about live with that.

After debating wether she should start up a conversation with Hope, she just blurted out "so how has your day been?" Hope looked up from her phone. "Pretty good actually. I ran some tests with your dad and caught up on homework all day. "You?" Josie replied "I had a good day too, you know, considering." She pointed to her obvious injury, which Josie felt nauseous by. Both girls chuckled.

"Miss Saltzman?"

_____

"So Josette-" Hope interrupted. "Josie. It's just Josie."

"Ok." The nurse looked at Hope, who had a smug grin on her face "Josie. Tell me exactly what happened."

Shit. 

How was she gonna explain she was trying to magically transport herself to Hope's room to tell her how she felt? Adding the fact that Hope didn't even know that part.


	2. And that's why we're here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Josie's inner thoughts thinking about how she can lie, and yet again Hope comes and saves the day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk what is happening to the first paragraph its a MESS lmao

How is Josie going to explain this one? She could lie. Well, she has to lie really. But what could she say? The nurse starts getting suspicious. Josie was about to open her mouth to say something and then Hope just says "she fell." "She fell?" "Yup. Down the stairs. She was reading, not looking where she was going, and she fell." "Okay. Well, Josie. I'm pretty sure your leg is broken, but I'll get an x-ray room ready to see where the damage is. You and your girlfriend-" Josie quickly interrupted "she's not my girlfriend." She could hear Hope let out a small laugh. "We're just friends." "Ok then, well Josie you and your um, friend can take a seat back in the waiting room. I'll call your name when the x-ray is ready." Hope wheeled Josie out of the room and into the waiting area. "So, how did you really hurt your leg?" Josie felt the temperature rise in her cheeks. "I told you, I was pranking Raf with astral projection, and I slipped on my roof and balcony." "Are you sure? Because Raf is back at the school now. You didn't need to use astral projection. I thought you could tell me everything, Jo?" "I can. But this, it's a secret." Josie bit her lip. She took a quick glance at Hope, who had her face scrunched. She scoffed. "A secret? Jo, I'm your best friend. I told you, you can tell me everything. Now tell me before I think you're friend cheating on me." Josie had no choice. She couldn't lose her bond with Hope if she didn't tell her, but then again, if she ended up telling Hope, it would still break their close bond. It's a lose-lose situation. "Josie. Josie Saltzman. The x-ray is ready"

_____

Hope wasn't allowed in the room with Josie while she had the x-ray. She was only in for 10 minutes. 

When Josie arrived back at the seating area, she saw her dad, and Lizzie. 

"Oh, my god Jo! Why didn't you tell me?" Lizzie screamed.

Josie looked at Hope furiously. "Why did you call them! I thought I could trust you."

"Well you wouldn't tell me why you got here, so maybe you can tell Lizzie."

"I can't Hope! You just need to trust me." 

"Yeah, I thought I could, but obviously not if you won't tell me what you was doing to end up in the ER!"

"I'm here because I was going to tell you that I loved you. There. Is that what you wanted to know? Or will you go back to being quiet, like 2 years ago, before you wanted my help."

Hope was taken back by what Josie had said.

_____

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry its short lmao. i didn't know what to write.  
> Leave feedback so i can make chapter 3 better???


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope reacting to Josie confessing her feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im running out of ideas.

"You? What? I thought you still liked Penelope."

"She broke my heart Hope, I told you that so you wouldn't suspect that I liked you." Josie notices the redness in her cheeks. Her dad finally gets the courage to change the subject, because he doesn't like how this awkwardness feels. "Okaaaay, Lizzie, come on, we're going for coffee." "But daaaaaad" Lizzie complained. "Elizabeth. Now" 

As Ric and Lizzie left, Hope and Josie were left. Staring in each other's eyes. Josie couldn't help but notice how Hope's green orbs looked in the lousy hospital. She had to fight the urge to grab her face and kiss her. They just stood there. Staring. Seconds went to minutes. Hope finally broke the silence. "How long?" "W-what?" "How long have you felt this way?"

"A while? I'm not sure. I don't know when it actually happened. It just did." Josie went into one of her nervous rambles. "I know you probably won't want to speak to me again and i'm okay with that. Well, no I'm not but i completely understand that if-" 

And then it happened. The next thing Josie felt was Hope's lips lock with hers. The whole world seemed to stand still. The people in the hospital suddenly disappeared, it was Hope and Josie against the world. 

As Hope pulled Josie's face away from hers, they rested their heads on each other. Their shaky breaths synced together. Josie looked up into Hope's eyes. The gathered tears fell. "That's how i feel about you, Jo"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im done now bc idk i feel like you all find it boring. i hope you like it :))))


End file.
